Total Drama Mislead
by lillymoon craves izzy
Summary: Please read this season of TD! Very good!
1. Face a Fear:part 1

"What would happen if we took a little journey into the past and could find out the history of the characters on Total Drama? What if we had the technology to see the future? What if Heather and Alejandro actually became a couple? Fortunately, the Canadian Federation has at last been able to provide the technology to make that possible. I am Lilac Stacie Mary O'Halloran, Blaineley's sister, and I am inviting you all to a journey unlike any other. This is Total Drama Mislead!"  
>(Cut to theme song)<br>"Today, I am taking four special people along with me and a special co-host, who will arrive shortly, back in time and into the future to learn about our favorite cast members! Our first special person joining us is from Ottawa, Canada! It's Harper!" I said as Harper made his way towards the time machine. Welcome, Harper! What are your thoughts about being here?" Lilac asked.  
>"Woah!" said Harper, gazing at the massive machine.<br>"Our next special person is Celena from Honolulu, Hawaii!" Lilac said.  
>"Oh my gosh! Hi!" said Celena with excitement in her voice.<br>"So Celena, any reasons why you wanted to go on this trip?" asked Lilac.  
>"Truthfully, I'm curious about Heather and Alejandro. I am not a big thing of the 'AleHeather' group but I want to know a little bit about their background," Celena replied.<br>"Okay! Next up, from Las Angelos, California, Kooper!"  
>Kooper slowly and silently, made his way towards the camera.<br>"Kooper, any comments on where you might be going today?" Lilac asked.  
>"Yeah, I have one. Who is that in the fancy limo with the hot chick?" asked Kooper as a limo pulled on the set.<br>"Oh! He's here! Everyone, I would like you to meet our special co-host, Jose Burromuerto and the other special person, Tawnya!" Lilac exclaimed as Jose walked over to join me while Tawnya joined the group.  
>"Jose? Isn't that the guy that Alejandro said he hated on Total Drama World Tour?" asked Celena.<br>"The very same," Jose replied and Tawnya giggled.  
>"He is muy, muy, mucho!" said the hispanic girl, Tawnya.<br>"Now that everyone's here, lets tell the contestants here some of the rules in this game, shall we Jose?"  
>"Yes people. You have all signed up not only to see the cast's lives but also to compete in an epic struggle, not for one million dollars but for ten million dollars!" Lilac said as half of the contestants groaned while others cheered.<br>"In this season, you will all spin the wheels of misfortune to decide your challenges!" said Jos .  
>"The wheels of misfortune will determine which cast member you will help and what time you will help them in, i.e. the past, present, the future. And to make things more interesting, we have the cast here with us to help during a challenge. Only the cast member you land on can help you throughout a challenge!" Lilac said. Jose was looking a little uneasy. The cast soon arrived; Alejandro was looking like he was going to murder Jose.<br>"Now you may spin the wheels of misfortune! First up, Celena!" Lilac said.  
>Celena pulled on the lever to the wheel and it landed on Courtney-Past.<br>"Celena, you will work with your partner, Courtney, to overcome something in the past. If you finish the goal, Courtney will be able to assist you further in the game. Fail to complete it and Courtney can no longer come to your aid. Celena, your challenge is the fear of the green jello," Lilac said.  
>"Green jello? NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" exclaimed Courtney.<br>"You have a half hour to complete your challenge! Good luck!" said Lilac.

* * *

><p><em>How will the challenge go down? Will Courtney conquer her fear? What other challenges await for our cast? Only one way to find out! Tune in next time on Total...Drama...Mislead!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first episode. Tell me what you think. Read and review! Please comment all on your mind! Criticism makes me write better!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Have a question or request? Find me on FB as Lillymoon Bluemoon! I'll answer all questions if possible. Thanks.<br>**


	2. Face a Fear:part 2

"Last time on Total Drama Mislead... Four new campers joined us as we began a new season of Total Drama. Some loved the idea. Others...not so much. What is in store for you today? Find out on this episode of Total...Drama...Mislead!  
>Celena drug Courtney into the time machine and Lilac set the machine back to the day where Courtney had first gotten her fear of green jello: back at her house at the age of seven.<br>"Courtney, while we're here, why don't you tell us a little bit about your fear," Lilac said.  
>"My younger brother was being gross with his food and then, he stuck the jello up his nose!" said Courtney. Lilac held back her vomit.<p>

*confessionals*  
>Celena-He stuck jello up his nose? Gross!<br>Lilac-*vomits*

Courtney was nervous about what her challenge might be.  
>"Celena, you must get Courtney to eat at least one bowl of green jello," Lilac said, nearly vomiting again. Celena tried to comfort Courtney, who began to freak out.<br>"Courtney, do you honestly want to risk not getting a million dollars?" asked Celena. Courtney perked up and gazed nervously at the jello. She poked it with a fork, causing it to jiggle a bit.  
>"Can I just eat half of it?" Courtney nervously asked. Lilac shook her head , she stabbed the jello and stuck it in her mouth. She paused for a moment, making Celena think she might not finish, then hungerily stuffed her mouth with the jello.<br>"-Mmmmm. Zhis shis sho good!" said Courtney with her mouth full.  
>"Celena wins the first challenge! Next up to spin the wheels of misfortune, Tawnya!" Lilac said.<br>She tugged on the handles that spun it, having a bit of trouble at first, before Jose spun it for her. Tawnya blushed as the wheels spun and landed upon Tyler-past.  
>"Tawnya, your challenge is to get Tyler to conquer his fear of chickens! He must massage a stressed chicken to complete it!" Lilac said.<br>"WHAT?" exclaimed Tyler.  
>"QUE?" exclaimed Tawnya.<br>"Come on, move along now! We haven't got all day ladies!"  
>"Hey!" shouted an angry Tyler.<br>"Oh! I'm sorry. You're not a ladie! You're that sporty-geek who sucks at sports," Lilac retorted.  
>"I'm rooting for you Taylor!" shouted Lindsay.<br>"It's Tyler," Tyler sighed.

*confessionals*  
>Tawnya-Por que? Tyler por que?<br>Duncan-That's cold. That's even cold for Chris! Not cool!

Lilac set the machine for Tawnya and Tyler's destination.  
>"Tyler, any kind of backstory of why you dislike chickens?" Lilac asked.<br>"It started as my uncle's farm. I went to help him with the hen house and when I went in, I tripped and startled the chickens. All...those...beaks! NOT THE FACE!" Tyler yelled in fear.  
>"Uh... Tyler, we're nowhere near chickens right now," said Tawnya. Tyler looked around relieved. Then, he heard clucking and started to freak out.<br>"AHHHH!" he screamed, crouching into a fetal position.  
>"Tyler! Are you going to lose this challenge over a small attack from chickens?" questioned Tawnya.<p>

*confessionals*  
>Tyler-She doesn't know the half of it! My uncle owns two kinds of chickens: Fighting Cocks and Hens. I accidently went to the wrong chicken coop and got attacked! I don't know...<p>

"Tyler, Lindsay is rooting for you. Are you gonna let her down?" asked Tawnya.  
>"But-" intercepted Tyler.<br>"I thought you could actually prove Lilac wrong," said Tawnya.  
>"But-" Tyler said again, this time being interupted by Jose.<br>"Is that chicken ready already?" asked Jos impatiently. "You two have fifteen minutes left!"  
>" Que? I thought we had an hour and a half to do this!" said Tawnya.<br>"You did," said Lilac boredly. "You talked throughout most of the time..."  
>Tawnya had to drag Tyler to the chicken pen where he began to struggle to get away.<br>"NOOOOOOOO!" he said, leaving a trail with his fingers as he was drug. They had five minutes left.  
>"TYLER! HURRY UP AND PET THE STINKING CHICKEN YOU SCRAWNY FREAKING, NO-GOOD AT SPORTS CHICKEN!" exclaimed Tawnya. When all seemed lost for them, Tyler pulled himself together and prepared to do the challenge. He walked nevously towards the chickens and tripped over his shoelace, which startled the chickens.<br>The chickens then attacked poor Tyler, costing Tawnya a not-so-valuable player.  
>"Sorry Tawnya! You have lost this challenge! As for you Tyler, you must go to the Loser Shuttle!" Lilac said, pointing to a beat up and old space shuttle. Everyone glared at Lilac.<br>What? You didn't expect that he would actually win did you?" Lilac said. No one replied. "Next up, Kooper! Pick your misfortune!"  
>He spun and it landed on Alejandro-past. Confetti shot out of the machine.<br>"Oh! You got the special challenge of the day!" Lilac said.  
>"Special challenge of the day? What the heck?" exclaimed Kooper.<br>Jose snickered as he said this. Alejandro raised a brow.  
>"Lilac, if you would please," Jose stated.<br>"The special challenge of the day is a challenge in which my co-host Jose will try to sabotage you're progress. If you accomplish your goal, you and your partner will get a reward that will help you later in the competition! Kooper, your challenge is to help Alejandro through Japan to the airport. Al, tell us the backstory," Lilac said.  
>Al rolled his eyes at this.<br>"Me, Jose, Carlos and my dad had went to Japan for a month since he was a diplomat. Then, as I was following Carlos, Jose gave me wrong directions and I got lost in Japan for a week," Alejandro growled.  
>"Let's just hope you don't fall for the same trick twice, little bro!" said Jose.<br>"CIETE!" shouted Alejandro.  
>"I say you both shut up and get on with the challenge!" Lilac said.<br>Alejandro and Jose held a long death glare at each other before stopping.  
>Kooper and Al started off, running after who they 'thought' was Carlos. It wasn't until they had thiry minutes left until Alejandro realised who it was because he noticed they had gone in a giant loop.<br>"Kooper! Stop! That's not Carlos. We've been played!" yelled Alejandro.  
>"Wait! I've been to Japan before! I know where the airport is!" exclaimed Kooper. "Follow me!"<br>Making no haste, Alejandro ran after him. That was until they were nearly to the airport.  
>"Hey Al!" said Jose with a smirk on his face.<br>Alejandro wanted to stop and fight back but between bickering and a fairly large amount of cash he was determined to win. Then, Jose sent a skateboard flying right towards Alejandro's feet. Kooper noticed this and yelled," Al watch out!"  
>Just in time Alejandro saw the board and avoided collision finally making it to the end.<br>"Congrats you two! You get to stay in the competition and you also get these buckets of marbles as your reward!" Lilac said.  
>"Marbles? WE WORKED OUR BUTTS OFF FOR MARBLES?" Al yelled.<br>"Marbles that will come in handy later!" Lilac righted him. "Finally, Harper! Spin the Wheels of Misfortune!"  
>His wheel rolled on Izzy-future.<br>"Ooohh! You get the fun job! Your and Izzy's challenge is to help adult spy Izzy through a maximum security district! A.K.A. Area 51!" Lilac said.  
>Izzy merrily clapped whilst Harper looked like he was going to be sick.<p>

*confessionals*  
>Harper-Maximum Security? *gulps*<p>

"Everyone will be fine as long as you don't set off a booby trap," Lilac said. "Good luck!"  
>Harper and Izzy walked carefully through the building. Then, they spotted something unique.<br>"Ooooh! Look, it's a ninja!" whispered Izzy.  
>The ninja removed her mask to reveal long, curly, red hair.<br>"She's hot too!" added Harper.  
>Adult Izzy heard them and decided to investigate. Before the two knew it, she appeared behind them, catching them off guard.<br>"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded Adult Izzy in a low tone.  
>"Izzy has to help Adult Izzy get through the alien lands!" said Izzy.<br>Adult Izzy was puzzled for a moment.  
>"Ooooh! What does this thingy do?" Izzy said, grabbing a strange alien object off the ground.<br>"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" exclaimed Adult Izzy before alarms went off.  
>"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! SECTION 53 ROOM 4 LOCKDOWN IN COMMISION!" sounded off the alarm. A group of guards immediately came into the room. The leader, J, was signaling orders to his troops.<br>"Get them!" he shouted.  
>Adult Izzy was prepared. The guards darted at them and she grabbed both Izzy and Harper and avoided the collision!<br>"MOVE!" said Adult Izzy. She pushed the two out of the way of another attack. Izzy, then got tangled in a rope, bumping into J.  
>"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME-oh!" paused Izzy, when she saw J, blushing as she had a sudden crush on him. She blushed and gazed on him.<br>Adult Izzy used a bunch of sleeping gas bombs and fled the scene.  
>When the cast awoke, Lilac anounced that Izzy had completed her challenge.<br>"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded J. "Where did that thief, Izzy go? That no-good, mischevious sister of mine!" he growled.  
>Izzy gasped and blushed.<p>

*confessionals*  
>Izzy-This is waaaaay too much crazy for Izzy to take!<p>

"Well, seeing as everyone except Tawnya completed their challenges, here's a twist. Tawnya gets a good night's sleep in the specialized comfort bed while you others have to suffer the pain of the cabin beds from season one! As for the rest of you, I will see you all tomorrow at 5:30! Nighty-night campers!"

*confessionals*  
>Harper-If this was episode one, I'm gonna hate tomorrow's challenge!<br>Kooper-This is gonna be a piece of cake! Look out everyone! There's a new winner in the house!

"Will the campers keep their winning streaks? Will there be even more drama than before? Will Izzy recover from her discovery? Find out on the next episode of Total...Drama...Mislead!"  
>(end of episode 1)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this episode. Comment please!<br>**


End file.
